Equinoccio
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: Cando la vida no puede irle mas fatal a Touya Kinomoto, por culpa de unas locas que no lo dejan en paz, llega alguien muy especial, de otro país, a ponerle su mundo mas al revés que nunca. TK & APxS, aqui esta tu regalo Ary, Disfrútalo.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclimer**: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes **

**Nota: Para mi queridísima amiga Ary princexsaku, espero que te guste amiga, ya que tu eres la protagonista, como te prometí, Te re galo a Touya sin derechos de lucro (ya que no es nuestro) pero el soñar no cuesta nada, Disfrútalo nena, que es para Ti¸ ^u^.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Equinoccio _

Capitulo 1:

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, camina por las calles de Tomoeda, a paso apresurado, mientras refunfuña por el incontrolable frio, lleva puesta una chamarra, que le abriga hasta el cuello, y en sus manos unos guantes de lana gruesa, y aun el frio le cala hasta los huesos.

Maldito frio- maldijo el joven, pues a pesar que es nativo del lugar, la ola de frio que anunciaron es peor de lo que se imagino- Sigan contaminando el planeta idiotas- se volvió a quejar, ya que prácticamente estaba sufriendo de congelación, por los drásticos cambios de clima.

En su caminata apresurada, saco su mano derecha del bolsillo de la chamarra, hace un movimiento brusco con el brazo hacia arriba, para que la manga subiera un poco y poder ver su reloj de pulsera, casi las ocho de la mañana, otra maldición volvió a salir de su boca, solo a el y a nubita le sucedían esas cosas.

Como se le ocurre al monstruo enfermarse, por culpa de ella tengo que ir a pie a la universidad- recrimina, ya que por la enfermedad de su hermana, no pudo llevarse el carro, solo había uno en la familia, y como su padre se quedo en casa para estar pendiente de ella, le pidió que por favor no lo llevara, por si se presenta una emergencia.- Sakura, tonta.

Para en el cruce de un semáforo, esperando a que de paso a los peatones, mientras varia personas hacían lo mismo, su seño se frunció, ya que muchas personas a su alrededor lo ponen nervioso y no le gustaba esa sensación. En un acto de nervios por la gente y que el semáforo no terminaba de ponerse en rojo a los autos, mira hacia los lados con discreción, a su derecha se encuentra una anciana que parecía dormitar, junto a ella una señora que agarra con fuerza una carriola, cuyo bebe no paraba de llorar, a su izquierda, una joven mas o menos de su edad, que al parecer tenia un ataque de nervios.

Hay no aguanto mas- en un arranque repentino, la chica ya estaba frete a la carriola- disculpe. Le dice al parecer a la madre del bebe, abre su bolso y saca un pequeño juguete con forma de pata de león y se lo entrega al bebe, el pequeño de inmediato se callo al llevar el objeto a su pequeña boca, la chica sonríe y luego se dirige a la madre- Le pica las encías, por los dientes- la chica no espera respuesta, ya que observa su reloj para verificar la hora, y ve lo tarde que es- hay no, es tarde- ve hacia los lados de la avenida para asegurar que no vengan carros de los dos sentidos, y sale corriendo hacia en otro extremo de la calle.

Oye, estas loca, todavía esta en verde.- grita el joven mal humorado, que no le quito el ojo de encima en ningún momento.

La chica le hizo caso omiso y siguió su carrera, ya era muy tarde, y no podía llegar tarde a la rectoría de la universidad, no debían pensar que es una irresponsable en su primer día como estudiante de intercambio.

- Las cosas que se ven a diario, quien lo diría, Touya Kinomoto intentado de salvar a una chica en peligro- menciona un joven de cabellos grisáceos, contextura delgada y altura considerable a su edad, tez pálida y ojos color miel, ocultos detrás de unos anteojos de montura fina-

- Calla Yuki- reconociendo al chico- ¿Cuánto llevas a mi lado?

- Lo suficiente para a ver observado todo- responde con una sonrisa muy, ¿Cómo decirlo?, extraña, o muy dulce para el gusto del moreno.

Kinomoto ve a su amigo con cara de fastidio, y sin decir nada cruza la avenida con su amigo al lado, el cual aprovecho la oportunidad del encuentro para contraerle, sabrá dios que cosas ya que no le estaba prestando atención, ya que en su cabeza permanecía la imagen de cierta chica cruzando la calle con el semáforo aun en verde- Loca.- fue lo que acabo de salir de sus pensamientos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una joven, de contextura media, ni gorda o muy delgado, el cuerpo justo para una mujer de su edad, conservado por una buena alimentación y ejercicios, altura de 1.65 mts, cabellos castaños oscuros hasta la mitad de la espalda, de tez un poco morena, ojos color café, con el resto en su debida lugar y proporciones bastante considerables.

Va vestida, con blusa color azul claro, de manga tres cuartos, encima una chamarra de color crema, con una bufanda en el cuello de varios colores, en sus manos guantes de lana gruesa de color blanco y jeans prelavados ajustado a su cuerpo, calzando botas, para nieve de color marrón.

Corría por los pasillos de la universidad, ya era muy tarde, y aun no encontraba la facultad de pediatría, por su compulsiva carrera choca con algo o alguien, cae al suelo de bruces.

- Rayos.- dice en una lengua, que los demás no entendieron.- Maldición, es tarde.- vuelve a repetir en ese extraño leguaje, hasta que alguien, con una voz suave como el canto de los ángeles le pregunta en japonés.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- la castaña levanta la vista, y se consigue frente a ella, una chica que la mira desde las alturas, ya que aun se encuentra sentada en el suelo por la caída. La chica es considerablemente hermosa, no se equivoco al pensar que se topo con un ángel, pues es de cabellos largos, y negros, con mucho ondulado, de tez pálida, y contextura delgada, y unos ojos amatista que hipnotizaban.

- Si, gracias- le contesta la castaña en el idioma del país- Lo siento es que voy retrasada, por eso corría y me tropecé, lo siento.- dice la chica dado una reverencia, ya que sabia las costumbres de ese lugar.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido nada- la chica le regala una sonrisa, que deja a la castaña estupefacta, tenia entendido que los japoneses no demostraban sentimiento alguno a extraños de otros países.- Eres nueva ¿verdad?- pregunta la japonesa.

- Si, vengo de intercambio, Mucho Gusto soy Ary García.- extendiendo la mano a la japonesa.

- Daidouji Tomoyo, es un placer.- aceptando su mano y estrechándola.- ¿Qué facultad buscas?

- La de pediatría.

- umm, estas algo lejos, ya que te encuentras en la de administración, sal al patio que esta al final del pasillo, te vas a encontrar con la cancha de fútbol, al extremo izquierdo de la cancha, te vas a conseguir con tres edificios, el mas alto, es la facultad de medicina.

- Gracias.- Le responde la castaña, y sale corriendo hacia la dirección dicha por la amatista.

La chica japonesa le observa con atención, y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa alegre, pues la chica extranjera le ha caído bien a pesar de su corta comunicación, le hizo acordar a su atolondrada amiga Sakura, esperaba coincidir con Ary otro día, y formar una linda amistad con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a los dioses el profesor que impartía la clase de nutrición no había llegado aun, y que Yuki ya le había dejado en paz, solo faltaba su calvario de las constantes guerras entre Kaho y Nakuru por el, la cuales están en el mismo salón. Y al parecer ninguna de las dos decidirá aparecer, a pesar del frio, los dioses como que están de su lado hoy.

La puerta del aula se abrió dándose ver el profesor de nutrición, y detrás de el una chica, que extrañamente se le hacia familiar.

- Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, pero surgió algo t tuve que ir a rectoría. – la chica a su lado parecía nerviosa, y con la mirada caída, de seguro la culpa la tenia ella, pensó kinomoto.- Hoy tendremos una alumna de intercambio, viene de Colombia, sean amables con ella, se llama Ary García..- la chica al lado del profesor hace una pequeña reverencia.- Señorita García, al lado de kinomoto hay un asiento libre, por favor ocúpelo para poder empezar las clases.

- Si. Responde la castaña, y se fija en el chico a su lado, pues su mirada penetrante y café le llamo mucho la atención, cuando pasa a su lado, le regala una dulce sonrisa, que no se explica de donde sale, y se sienta en la mesa a esperar el inicio de la matricula.

Sin embrago, el joven a su lado, esa sonrisa no le gusto mucho, pues algo en su interior se removió, y la sensación le gusto muy poco, y algo interior le decía, que a partir de ese dia las cosas se le complicaría, y la causante seria esa chica. Pero lo familiar aun, lo distraía, hasta que callo en cuenta, que es la misma chica loca en el semáforo hace un par de horas.

- _maldición, que tienen los dioses contra m_i.- se quejo mentalmente Touya Kinomoto.

Continuara. …..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nota:** Bueno querida amiga este ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, ya que estoy cumpliendo con actualizar hoy sábado. Jajajajajajajajaja; tu sueño hecho realidad, Touya Kinomoto. Jajajajajajajaja.

Bueno a las que decidan leer esta historia, la protagonista es de carne y hueso, ya que se trata de una linda amiga que conocí por la wed, y que nadie le cumplía su deseo, hasta que llegue yoooooooooo, y le he escrito esta linda historia llamada Equinoccio, ya sabrán mas adelante por que el titulo.

Ary, corazón, disfruta tu primer día en la vida de tu amor, el segundo capi lo subiré entre semana, acuérdate que también tengo que preparar el capi del odio al amor.

es algo corto prometo que el otro sera mas largooooooooooo.

Te quiere y estima, sakuritamoon70.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclimer**: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironías de los personajes **

**Nota: Para mi queridísima amiga Ary princexsaku, espero que te guste amiga, ya que tu eres la protagonista, como te prometí, Te re galo a Touya sin derechos de lucro (ya que no es nuestro) pero el soñar no cuesta nada, Disfrútalo nena, que es para Ti¸ ^u^.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 2

- ya llegue- grita una joven entrando, en la casa donde se aloja, si es que a una mansión que cubre prácticamente una cuadra, se le puede llamar casa.

- en la cocina- escucha que le responden.

- Que frio hace, no pese que Japón fuese tan frio- dice la joven entrando a la cocina.

- Bueno, no compares el clima de América, con Asia- dice con burla su acompañante

- Que malo eres- dice la chica con un puchero en sus labios- No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, además, que sin mi, no podrías tu solo con los problemas de siempre.

- Oh, hablo Santa Ary- rie

- Claro, Amen- haciendo pose de virgen y uniendo sus palmas en rezo- hablando de santos, y los diablillos ¿Dónde están?

- Aun no llegan.

- Que raro, bueno aprovechare para darme un baño mientras llegan.

- Tranquila, anda a refrescarte, la cena estará en un rato

La joven a escuchar lo sugerido, no espero a que se lo repitiera, cuando ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta de la cocina, con dirección a su habitación.

Ya estando en su habitación, o mas bien, como dijo cuando llegaron a la mansión y se la mostraron, un apartamento dentro de una casa, entro en el gran baño, puso a llenar la tina, cuando estuvo llena, entro en ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Que día tan agotador- habla sola, mientras se hunde completo en el agua tibia- El profesor de Nutrición es un ogro, pero no tanto como ese Touya Kinomoto, huy que arrogante.

"**Flash Back"**

_ Las clases de Nutrición había terminado, y la joven colombiana, recogía sus cosas de su mesa, cuando sin querer, su libro cae al suelo haciendo gran estruendo, lo que provoca que varios de sus compañeros volteen hacia ella, en especial, el que esta a su lado, ella al percatarse que es observada por el, le regala una sonrisa, pero el solo la ve con el seño fruncido como si le molestase tal acto, su mirada oscura penetrante, le da cierto nerviosismos, y algo bajito le dice. _

_- Lo siento. _

_ Pero el joven Kinomoto, solo se para de su puesto sin contestarle nada, recoge el libro y lo pone en la mesa de ella, mientras le dedica unas palabras cortante he hirientes. _

_- Aparte de loca, torpe- y sin más se retira del aula, ignorándola, y dejando a la chica con la boca abierta de la impresión. _

"**Fin del Flash Back"**

- Idiota- hundiéndose en el agua, completamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ya estoy en casa- grita entrando a su hogar, acompañado de su mejor amigo.

- Sakura ¿Estará mejor? – pregunta su acompañante quitándose la chamarra y dejándola en el perchero.

- Que bueno que llegaste- dice el autor de los días del joven Kinomoto, un señor de edad media, alto y delgado, de cabellos marrones, rasgos finos, y unos orbes marrones ocultos tras unas monturas finas, algunas canas asomándose por sus cabellos.

- ¿Y la monstro?- pregunta a su progenitor.

- En su habitación, necesito que te hagas cargo unas horas, me ha llamado el rector de la universidad, y necesito ir de inmediato- Dice, mientras toma su abrigo del perchero y agarra las llaves del auto que cuelgan en un porta llaves al lado de la puerta, y se va sin mas tiempo que perder.

- Vaya, si que esta apurado- Dice Yukito.

: Subamos a ver al monstro.

- Touya, tu no cambias, a pesar de que tienen la misma edad, sigues llamándola igual.

- Soy mayor que ella por una hora, así que siempre será un monstro .

- Me entere que tienes una compañera nueva. Dice el joven Yuki mientras suben las escaleras.

-Si, resulto ser la loca del semáforo.

- ¿En serio?- dice incrédulo- Muy bien dicen que el mundo es pequeño.

- Yuki, no empieces. Le dice a modo de advertencia.

- aunque lo niegues, se que te llamo la atención. Algo de esa chica, solo espero que las locas de Nakuru y Kaho no se metan con ella.

- Por mi, que se maten, y deja de decir tonterías- dice llegando a la puerta de la habitación de sakura. Abre la puerta y ven todo en penumbras, enciende la luz de la habitación, y la imagen que encuentra en la cama de dicha habitación no es muy alentadora, la castaña se remueve en su cama como si algo la estuviese agarrando, los dos jóvenes se acercan la ella, y touya le toca la frente- Tiene mucha fiebre- le dice a su amigo, haciendo notar su preocupación.

- será mejor que llame a un Taxi, y la llevemos al hospital- Yuki sale de la habitación dejando al joven Kinomoto con su hermana-

- Sakura- la llama, pero la castaña no da señal de escucharlo- Te pondrás bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Hola, ya llegamos- dice un joven entrando a la mansión, seguido de otro de cabellos negros brillantes.

-Wei- llama el segundo.

- Acaso, abran salido los dos- dice el de cabellos chocolates y mirada ámbar.

- Mejor vamos a la cocina.

los dos jóvenes se dirigen a la cocina, y ven que no se encuentra ninguno de los dos otros habitantes de la casa.

- Que raro, Ary no dijo nada de salir hoy.

**- **Hay una nota en la nevera- dice el níveo acercadnos y tomándola.

_Chicos.: _

_Tuve que salir de urgencia con Wei al hospital, el pobre se distrajo y se ha hecho una cortada muy profunda en su mano derecha. _

_Atte: _

_Ary. _

_Besos y abrazos. _

_Pd: Lo llevare al hospital central. _

_Continuara….._


	3. Chapter 3

_**DESCLEIMER: **_ LOS PERSONAJES CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, SON TOMADOS COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, A EXEPCION DE LOS QUE VAYAN APARECIENDO SI SERAN DE MI AUTORIA.

_**EQUINOCCIO**_

_** CAPITULO 3**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sala de emergencia.

-Listo.- dice el enfermero, terminando la ultima puntada- Tendrá que estar de reposo por quince días, lave la herida con yodo, cuando se asee, ponga una bolsa en la mano para evitar que le caiga agua y se infecte.

-Muchas gracias- responde Wei- Puedo retirarme?

-Si, también le mandare estos antibióticos , la ampicilina la tomara cada 12 horas, el antiinflamatorio cada 6 horas, venga al cumplir los quince días para retirar las puntadas- El enfermero da sus ultimas indicaciones entregándole las medicinas y el récipe medio.

-Wei, estas mejor?- pregunta la trigueña cuando ve al mayordomo salir del consultorio.

-si señorita, no ha sido tan profunda.

-Cuantos?.- pregunta la chica observando seria al mayordomo.

-Diez puntos.

-Vamos Wei, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-A pesar de ser una joven algo despistada es perceptiva, señorita Ary- le dice Wei riendo.

-!WEI!

-Quince días de reposo.

-Y los cumplirás, yo me encargare de la casa.

-Pero señorita, sus estudios.

-Nada de peros, ya veré como ordeno el horario estos días.

-Creo que moriremos por envenenamiento- Se escucha una voz profunda y grave de un joven que se acerca a ellos.

-Tendremos que contratar a la funeraria de una vez- dice otro joven que acompaña al recién llegado.

-jajaja, muy chistoso Eriol, y tu Xiao Lang, prefieres que llame a tu madre y que te mande a Meiling.

Xiao Lang, un joven de contextura musculosa debido al entrenamiento físico recibido desde pequeño, piel bronceada, alto y delgado, cabellos color castaños y ojos color ámbar debajo de un par de cejas pobladas color marrones, mandíbula cuadrada y varonil, Eriol, joven británico, alto, tez blanca, contextura musculatura moderada, facciones iguales a las de su amigo, ojos azules ocultos tras una gafas de montura fina.

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a casa- informa el británico al ver que su amigo esta palarizado por escuchar el nombre de su prima.

Cuando se dirigen a la entrada del hospital para abandonar la estancia, entra en ese momento dos jóvenes corriendo, uno lleva a una chica en brazos desmayada, tras ellos entras una joven de cabellos color negros, la preocupación se le nota en el rostro.

-Ayuda, por favor- grita el chico de cabellos color miel.

Algunas enfermeras se acercan a ellos con una camilla, colocan a la chica desmayada en ella, y de inmediato se pierden por los pasillos de emergencia.

Wei y los chicos se hacen a un lado, pero una persona del grupo no y ...

-Ary, cuidado.- se escucha la voz de Eriol.

se escucha el estruendo de un choque entre dos persona, luego el plop de la caída si remedio al piso de ambos cuerpos. La chica colombiana se encontraba en el suelo de espalda con otra persona de diferente sexo encima suyo.

-Idiota.- Escucha que le dicen.

la joven abre los ojos ya que se encontraban cerrados debido al susto y por el dolor del golpe que acaba de recibir su espalda contra la baldosa fría del suelo de aquel hospital.

-TU!- grita la joven.

-Acaso, aparte de loca eres ciega- le dice el joven con quien acaba de chocar que aun se encuentra encima de ella.

-Imbécil, quítate de encima- vuelve a gritar la colombiana.

Kinomoto reacciona, en seguida se levanta, sin ayudar a Ary en el proceso y sin disculparse se va hacia donde se marcharon las enfermeras con su hermana.

-Idiota!- grita Ary levantándose con la ayuda de Eriol

-Que se cree- comenta el castaño con intención de perseguir a kinomoto a decirle sus cuantas verdades.

-Shaoran, déjalo- dice Ary- No vale la pena.

-Se encuentra bien?- escuchan una voz ajena a su grupo, suave y melodiosa. todos voltean hacia donde proviene el sonido.

-Te conozco verdad?- pregunta la trigueña.

-Si- contesta la chica con una dulce sonrisa, a su lado se encuentra el chico de cabellos miel y mirada afable.

-Voy con Touya, nos alcanzas?-pregunta el muchacho a la pelinegra.

-Anda, yo les alcanzo.- el chico le regala una sonrisa embriagadora y se retira.

-Señorita Ary, seguro esta bien?.- pregunta el mayordomo al ver el gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Mi mano, creo que me la torcí.-dice casi llorando.

-Eso te pasa por andar en las nubes- le reprocha Shaoran

-Cállate!, ustedes tienen la culpa por no avisarme.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dice el joven británico, cansancio, llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz y masajeándose suave esperando lo que viene.

-BAKA

-GANJI

-Disculpen- se escucha de nuevo la melodiosa voz.

Todos los presentes voltean de nuevo a donde proviene la voz, y se encuentran con la chica de cabellos negros y mirada azulada. Siente bajar una gota en sus nucas, se habían olvidado de la joven.

-Siento mucho la torpeza de mi primo, es que su hermana se encuentra mal, disculpen lo ocurrido hace un momento.

-No tienes que ofrecer disculpas por ese animal- contesta Ary

-Ary-reprocha Eriol.

-Lo siento- dice la joven, se le olvida que esta en otro país con costumbres diferentes- Tomoyo, cierto?.

-Ary- escucha otro reproche.

-Ahora que?- dice al castaño frunciendo su entrecejo.

-Tranquilo, no importa, no me gusta las formalidades, además Ary y yo ya nos conocemos.

-De donde?-pregunta el chino con sequedad.

-En la universidad, bueno si me disculpan iré con mis amigos, Ary- las castaña se sorprende- Deberías ir a verte la mano.

-Si, gracias.

-Bueno, me retiro.- la japonesa hace una reverencia y se va.

-Muy bien, que se traen ustedes.- pregunta la colombiana viendo a sus compañeros.

-de que hablas?-contesta Li serio.

-Los vi, no se hagan, Eriol no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica, y tu shaoran, queriendo ir tras alguien y contestando arisco, aunque eso no me sorprende, pero de buena a primeras, que se traen?

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya- dice el británico.

-No me muevo de aquí hasta que no me expliquen que fue todo eso.

-Sera mejor que lo deje así señorita- contesta Wei.

los dos muchachos dejan a la chica en medio del pasillo de emergencias, ignorándola y pasando por un lado de ella, se siente una brisa fría al pasar los dos jóvenes y algo en el pecho de la muchacha parece quebrarse, las ganas de llorar no hacen esperar.

Primera vez desde que los conoce la tratan con tanta indiferencia y frialdad.

-Señorita- escucha la voz de Wei llamándola, haciendo que el calor que perdió su corazón por un momento regrese, se limpia las pocas lagrima que están en sus mejillas, levanta la mirada con su mejor y radiante sonrisa le dice al mayordomo.

-Vamos.

En el otro estreno del hospital, una joven de cabellos negros plomizos se encuentra en una sala de espera privada.

-Tomoyo- le susurra Yuki.

-Si- contesta la chica saliendo un poco del trance donde se fundieron sus pensamientos.

-Eran ellos? Cierto?.

-Si, no le digas a Touya, al parecer no se dio cuenta.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-Lo se, pero por los momentos no le digamos nada, por favor Yukito- le dice con melancolía en la voz y un tono de suplica.

-Esta bien.- dices suspirando- Tu, como te sientes?

-No sabría explicarte, pero creo que aun duele- contesta Tomoyo, agachando la mirada, mientras siente que lagrimas escapan y recorre sus mejillas terminando el descenso al suelo.

El mejor amigo de kinomoto, sin esperar la toma en brazos en una abrazo fraterno haciendo que tal acción la japonesa lo abrace fuertemente por la cintura rompiendo en un llanta silencioso.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión cada uno de sus habitantes se dispersan si mencionar palabras hacia sus habitaciones correspondientes.

La colombiana, al llegar a su habitación correspondiente, cierra la puerta tras ella soltando un suspiro agotador, se dirige al closet en busca de su pijama, ya es muy noche, su estomago empieza a rugir pidiendo alimento, y haciendo recordar a la chica que no ha probado bocado desde la mañana.

Cansada por el día que tuvo, decide bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer o comer algunas galletas con leche tibia, al terminarse bajar las escaleras al lobin, se tropieza con la alfombra que esta a medio levantar, lo que hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio, pero para no irse de bruces se agarra de la mesita cercana al inicio de las escaleras, pero sin ver que la mesa esta del lado de su mano lastimada, arruga el rostro por el dolor ocasionado por el dolor.

Con lagrimas a punto de salir, y agarrando su muñeca lastimada, se dirige a la cocina para obtener un poco de hielo, en realidad que ese no había sido su dia.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi ary, no escribiré mucha cosa por aquí ya que eres la única que lees esta historia ya que es tuya. Bueno, Ami la empezó a leer espero que le siga jajajajajajaj, asi ve lo loca de remate que te pongo, jajajajajajaj.

Pronto subiré algo de cuento de hadas, y vida color rosa, vamos a ver como le sigue a mi musa espero que no me abandone de nuevo.

Chaito!, los quiero un monto

Y FELIZ DIA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO, E DIA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DESCLEIMER: **_LOS PERSONAJES CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, SON TOMADOS COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, A excepción DE LOS QUE VAYAN APARECIENDO SI SERAN DE MI AUTORIA.

* * *

_**EQUINOCCIO**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

* * *

La muchacha se dirige a la cocina, sollozando, por el algareó del hospital se le olvido ir a revisar su muñeca, le dolía mucho, tal vez tenia una frisara, todo por culpa del idiota ese, toda la culpa es solo de él, el fue el que entro como demonio sin ver hacia adelante, no le importo llevarse a las personas por delante, por los dioses, estaban en un hospital, no es para andar corriendo por el como sin fuese pista de carreras, para colmo el mío imbécil, la insulta a vez de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Maldito Baka.- dice para si misma mientras enciende la luz de la cocina.

-Veo que tu lenguaje se ha enriquecido en este lugar, hasta ya sabes insultar en japonés.- le dice alguien en las penumbras de la cocina, el tono burlesco de la voz y tan filosa como una daga, la asustan, esa voz la conoce muy bien.

-Yue.- susurra la colombiana, terminando de encender la luz, frente a ella, apoyado en la mesa de una forma muy casual, con los brazos cruzados a nivel de su pecho, su larga cabellera plateada, y su mirada azul celeste tan fría como el mismísimo ártico, con una chispa vivaz de astucia bailando en los gélidos ojos, acompañados por la sonrisa burlesca de sus labios.

-Parece que no te alegra verme.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pregunta Ary, mientras se acerca al refrigerador.

-Hace rato, Wei me abrió la entrada.

-¿Eriol sabe que venias?- le vuelve a preguntar, mientras revisaba dentro del refrigerador, el recién llegado no se ha movido de su puesto ni un segundo, solo observa a Ary mientras hace, lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-Si, le avise esta mañana.

-Ummmm.- solo responde la chica, mientras toma una gran jarra de jugo de naranja, no se da cuenta y la sujeta con la mano aleccionada, haciendo que se caiga rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos.- Maldición.- chilla agarrándose la mano derecha con la izquierda, alarmando a Yue, sacándolo de su posición anterior.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le dice tomando su muñeca para revisarla.

-En el hospital un idiota cayo sobre mi, haciendo que me lección la mano.

-Ven.- la jala con gentileza, sentándola en una de las sillas de comedor.- Espera aquí.- la chica asiente mientras se le escapa un suspiro.

-"Lo que me faltaba, Yue en Japón, y aquí en loa mansión".- suspira se nuevo, el olor a canela mesclado con menta la aturde de nuevo informando que el joven se encuentra de nuevo en la cocina.

-Déjame ver la muñeca.- pide el muchacho, la observa un poco, la medio mueve pero Ary se queja haciendo que dos lagrimas rueden por su mejilla.- No seas llorona, solo es una torcedura, te la inmovilizare con una venda, mantenla así por unos días.- ella asiente dejándose vendar la mano por el chico.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?- pregunta desviando la mirada a un punto indefinido del ventanal de la cocina.

-No se, me ofrecieron un empleo en el hospital de Tokio, si es bueno me quedo.

-Espero que no.- se levanta de la silla, con la intención de retirarse, pero es detenida por el Joven.

-Ary, ya déjalo quieres, las cosas pasaron y punto.- su mirada se vuelve tan fría como hace unos instantes.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, maldito imbécil.- sin mas de un jalón, se suelta del agarre, dejándolo ahí con las palabras en la boca.

Las seis y cuarto de la mañana, el sol empieza su labor de iluminar el cielo despejado y llenos de esponjosas nubes tan blancas como el algodón, mientras en una de unas mansiones mas lujosas que puede existir en el país, un despertador sonaba sin parar haciendo un ruido estruendoso, levantando ha todos en la casa, menos a la dueña de dicho aparato.

-Arya ya párate y apaga ese condenado aparato.- escucha la voz de shaoran golpeando la puerta de su habitación, la chica despierta por los golpes incesantes en su puerta, se despereza acomodase en la cama, mientras toma el despertador en forma de pollo de su mesilla, observa la hora.

-Maldición, es tarde.- como rayo sale de la cama directa al baño, tomando el clásico baño de policía o gato, como le dicen en su país cuando la persona esta apurada y no puede tomarse el lujo de darse una ducha larga, sale del baño, se viste, se arregla algo, toma sus cosas, y sale de la habitación, bajando a millón por la escaleras de la mansión hacia las cocinas, encontrándose con el mayordomo.- Wei, ¿que haces? tienes que estar de reposo.

-Señorita ary, solo fue una cortada, no me he quedado discapacitado.

-Ya relájate mujer.- esa voz, gira su vista y ve al joven apodado bloque de hielo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando un café, mientras lee el periódico.

-Tú cállate imbécil.- le dice sentándose en la mesa, mientras Wei le deja su taza de café y unas tostadas.

-Que bueno es saber que las cosas siguen de divertidas como siempre.- se escucha la voz de Eriol ingresando a las cocinas también.- Buenos días querida.- le dice a Ary dándole un tierno beso el su cabeza, la chica lo observa con tristeza e desilusión.

-Me voy Wei, se me hace tarde.- levantados de su puesto y tomando sus sosas.

-Señorita, no ha probado bocado.

-No te preocupes, comeré algo en el cafetín de la universidad.-antes de salir de la cocina, observa de nuevo a Eriol, quien la ve con la clara pregunta en su cara ¿que pasa?, solo niega de manera triste retirándose del lugar, cruzándose en el pasillo con Shaoran.

-Buenos días pequeña.

-Pequeña un cuerno Li.- responde haciéndole un gesto nada propio de ella, dejándolo asombrado, observándole salir de la casa.

-¿Me pueden explicar que le sucede a Arya?- pregunta Li entrando en la cocina.

-Ni idea.- responde Yue sin despejar la mirada del periódico.

-Tampoco se, ¿será que anda en sus días?- pregunta de forma perversa Eriol.

-No es nada de eso.- les informa el mayordomo.- la pregunta correcta es ¿como se siente la señorita por sus malos actos de ayer?

-¿Ayer? - pregunta dudoso Shaoran.

-Les refresco la memoria, Hospital, choque, Kinomoto, señorita Daidouji, he ignoracion completa a la que dicen querer como una hermana, respondiéndole ambos de una manera brusca, por algo que ella no sabe nada.

-Maldición.- se escucha el puño de shaoran contra la mesa.

Eriol suspira, Wei, tiene razón, se pasaron con ella a tratarla de ese modo, no debieron, por un instante la involucraron en asuntos del pasado ajenos a ella, el ojo azul ve a su amigo recién llegado.

-¿Con que Daidouji he?- ve la suplica en los ojos azules de Eriol.- Vale, hablare con ella, pero me debes una bien grande Eriol, sabe que no andamos bien aun.

-Pero te escucha, a pesar de todo.

La mañana esta hermosa, el cielo despejado, el sol en todo su esplendor lo único que faltaba era los pájaros cantar, "patética" así la veía ella en realidad, sus dos primeros días en Tokio han sido caóticos, ahora la llegada de Yue, la cereza del pastel.

-Idiota, ¿que rayos hace aquí?- se preguntaba asi misma mientras espera que el semaforo cambie de paso a los peatones, las personas la estaban viendo raro de nuevo- Tengo que quitarme esta costumbre- dice suspirando.

-Ya lo creo.- Dicen a su lado.

-Etto.- la chica observa al muchacho que se coloco a su lado, se le hizo conocido, sabe que lo ha visto-¿te conozco?

-Vaya que si eres despistada, te pareces a una chica que conozco en ese sentido.

-Tu eres el que andabas con Tomoyo y el idiota ¿Cierto?- ve un asentamiento de parte de el y su sonrisa dulce la deslumbra un poco.

-hum.- la ve con desconcierto.- ¿te refieres a touya?

-¿Es es su nombre?

-Si.- regala una sonrisa.- Discúlpalo por lo de ayer, su hermana se encontraba muy mal de salud, y la preocupación lo pone de mal humor, el quiere mucho a su hermana y se preocupa por ella, aunque haga creer lo contrario.

-Para mi es un patán de primera, desde ayer en clases se ha comportado muy grosero.- el chico ríe por el puchero hecho de la chica.

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- observa confuncion en la joven.- Me refiero a esta parte del mundo, tus rasgos y el extraño asento que tienes, a pesar de que hablas muy bien el japones.

-Soy latina, de Colombia para ser mas especifica, hace unos años me inscribí en un seminario en Londres, y conocí a dos grandes amigos, los cuales me ofrecieron venir aquí a continuar y mejorar mi carrera, ellos me enseñaron el idioma, tengo entendido,. Que ambos hace mucho, estudiaron prepa en esta misma ciudad.

-Vaya, si que estas lejos de casa.

-Si, pero siempre he querido venir a este país, me fascina todo de el, su cultura, sus paisajes, esto ha sido una oportunidad que no pude despreciar. - responde Ary con una alegría contagiosa

-Conque sufres de la fiebre amarilla.

-¿Como?

-así le llamamos a los extranjeros, que se deslumbra por nuestra cultura, y mayormente es un insulto.

-Hay, pos lo dioses, no quise ofender.- dice arrepentida haciendo una gran reverencia al chico, mientras se reprendía así misma "Ary tonta, lo has echo de nuevo", de repente escucha una gran risa varonil muy lida, se endereza y ve al chico riendo como si no hubiese fin.

-Disculpa.- respira profundo para calmar su risa.- veo que te han enseñado muy bien, nuestras costumbres, pero no te la tomes tan a pecho, lo que te acabo de confesar mayormente sucede es con los mayores, pero nosotros no hacemos mucho caso, o por lo menos la mayoría, ya que si te encontraras con algunos con esa mentalidad tan absurda.

-Me has dando un buen susto.- Dice Ary suspirando.- Eres malvado, que hubiese pasado si por tu culpa me da un infarto, acaso no lo pensaste.- le decía a yukito mientras lo señalaba.

-Eres muy chistosa, pero debo informarte que nos están viendo, y el semáforo ya esta dando paso.

-Hay no, lo volví hacer.- sus mejillas se sonrojan.- será mejor que cruce, se me hace tarde.

-Si, vamos, también seme hace tarde.

-Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?

-Tsukihiro Yukito.

-Soy, García Arya, pero me puedes llamar por mi nombre, en mi país estamos acostumbrados a llamarnos por los nombres y no los apellidos.

-Das confianza muy de pronto.

-lo volví hacer.- agacha la mirada en su caminar

-Tranquila, no me ofendes, puedes llamarme Yukito.

-Gracias.- dice la chica sonriéndole, y quitándose un poco de la incomodidad.

-Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos, que tengas un buen día Arya.

-Gracias, igual para ti yukito.

La chica se dirige hacia la facultad de Nutrición, repasando la conversación con yukito mentalmente, le ha agradado, y le pareció muy amables, gracias a eso se hizo nota mental de que debe tener mas cuidado a dirigirse con las personas de Japón, de verdad que sus costumbres y manera de actuar son muy distintas y casi todo lo toman como un insulto, si no sabes expresarte bien.

Ya estando en su piso de clases, inmediatamente de dirige a su aula, al entrar nota que ya esta llena, esto estaba algo mal, ya es el segundo día que llega tarde, se dirige a su puesto en silencio mientras es observada por parte del alumnado, eso la hace sentirse rara y nerviosa, cuando llega a su lugar se fija que el engreído no se encuentra en su mesa.

-"ha de estar en el hospital".- piensa

-Pero si llego la nueva Gaji.- escucha una voz femenina con tal burla a sus espaldas, voltea y ve a una chica de su misma estatura, cabellos rojos, al igual que su mirada, vestidos con un conjunto de mini falda y chaqueta color marrón.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Eres sorda? Gaji.- Ary no pudo responderle, ya que en ese momento entra el profesor de turno, haciendo que todos tomen sus lugares, ese día seria largo y estresante, se dijo así misma, mientras se sienta y busca sus pertenencias en su morral.

Las clases pasaban lentas ese día, Ary ya se sentía sofocada de tanta información, aparte de que su muñeca empezaba a dolerle de nuevo por tantas anotaciones, para colmo el clima cambo de repente, de uno cálido a uno frio y nublado, lo que le faltaba a la colombiana para culminar su día, ya que no trajo sombrilla o un impermeable. El timbre del descanso suena, el profesor sale del salón y detrás varios de los alumnos.

-Al fin.- dice Ary recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en el morral, su estomago le anuncia que necesita alimentarse.- Debí desayunar.

-¿hablando sola de nuevo?- escucha tras de ella, voltea y se percata que es yukito.

-Hola, creo que se ha vuelto una manía.

-Lo creo, ¿Ha comido ya?

-Aun no, pensaba ir al comedor.

-He quedado encontrarme con Tomoyo en un maid café cerca de aquí, ¿quieres venir?

-Si no habrá problemas claro. - los dos emprenden su viaje al café, a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad, entran y de inmediato son atendidos por una joven, la cual los lleva a una mesa.

- No veo a Tomoyo.-informa la chica.

-Llegara pronto, y dime, ¿que te hizo estudiar nutrición?

-Mi madre tiene una especie de guardería en la casa, solía ayudarla con los niños, aunque me sacaban algo de quicio, pero creo que influyeron en mi carrera, la nutrición y alimentación en los países no es muy buena, más que todos en los latinoamericanos donde la pobreza es abundante.

-Interesante.- dice de forma misteriosa, lo que hace se ponga nerviosa, pero su conversación es interrumpida por la llegada de la amatista.

-Hola, buenas tardes.- yukito se levanta invitándola a tomar asiento.- Ary, ¿Como sigue tu mano?

-Etto, un poco mejor, gracias.- la chica maid se acerca con el pedido de ella y yukito, Tomoyo aprovecha para ordenar.- ¿Como sigue tu Amiga?

-Mejor, recuperándose, en dos días podrá reincorporarse.

-Me alegra.- le dice, metiéndose un gran trozo de pastel en la boca.

-Si, que tenia hambre.

-No pude desayunar antes de salir de casa.

-¿Problemas con tus amigos?- pregunta Yukito.

-Algo así, pero no importa.

-no los juzgues, ellos tiene sus razones de actuar así.- le dice Tomoyo.

-Ustedes se conocen ¿verdad?, me di cuenta anoche, y ellos, bueno, no es asunto mío.

-lo de conocernos, de hecho, si, estudiamos todos juntos en la preparatoria de Seijo por unos años.

El resto del descanso se la pasaron hablando de temas distintos, las siguientes horas fueron peores, un profesor les salió con un examen sorpresa, las locas que se la pasaban encima de kinomoto, no le quitaban la mirada de ella, ¿acaso están locas? se preguntaba mentalmente, ella ni las conoce y ya la andan viendo feo, no que interactuara con kinomoto, solo le dirigió dos palabras en donde el le respondió con ofensas.

La jornada de clases acabaron, la chica extranjera se dirigía hacia la salida de la universidad, iba caminando pensativamente, mientras observa su muñeca, la tiene inflamada y le duele una barbaridad, se debate mentalmente si ir a la enfermería de la universidad o al hospital de una vez.

-Ary.- escucha que la llaman, se detiene y gira su cuello para observar quien la solicita, ve que se aproxima hacia ella la chica japonesa corriendo, "tiene hasta una gran gracia al correr" piensa la colombiana.- ¿ya te vas?

-Así es.

-Vaya, será mejor que vayas a revisarte esa muñeca- le dice observando la inflamación- si quieres puedo llevarte.

-No será necesario- interrumpe una voz masculina cerca de ellas, ambas voltean, he observan a un chico, un poco mayor que ellas, de cabellos plateados y mirada azul celeste.

-¿que haces aquí Yue?- le pregunta Ary con desagrado.

-Eriol me mando.

-Y el cree que mandarte a ti, los perdonare, se equivocaron al enviarte como agente de paz.

-Ary, será mejor que controles tu lengua.

-Ahí te pudres imbécil- le saca la lengua y le da la espalda.

-será mejor que me retire, hasta luego Ary, ve a revisarte la muñeca.- dispuesta a irse la voz cortante de Yue la detiene en seco.

-Que te vaya de lo lindo con kinomoto Daidouji, mándale mis gratos saludos, yo le daré los tuyos a Eriol de tu parte.

-Púdrete Clow.- es todo lo que dice antes de alejarse.

-Ok, ya basta de tanto misterio, ¿que rayos le sucede a todos ustedes?

-Una historia larga de contar, la cual no me pertenece decirte, solo que si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz es mejor que no te juntes con ellos.

-Yo me junto con quien se me venga en gana.

-Arya.-le reprende, tomándola de la muñeca.

-Vete al infierno Yue.- jalando para soltarse del agarre haciendo que en el movimiento chille- Demonios- sujetándose la muñeca.

-Vamos, te llevare al hospital para hacerte unas radiografías.

-No es una petición, te montas en el auto o te monto por la fuerza, deja de comportarte como una chiquilla.

El camino al hospital no fue nada grato, las maldiciones y contra ataque del otro, hizo que su humor empeora, al llegar al hospital, en la radiografías le encuentran una pequeña fisura a nivel del radia de la muñeca.

-perfecto, lo que me faltaba- quejándose mientras le enyesan la mano, la cosas no le podían ir peor, o eso pensaba hasta los momentos.

Continuara...


End file.
